


Soledad

by GuanacoRider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Buenos Aires, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Soledad, bosques de palermo, denle una chance?, lago, podría llegar a ser un Au, quisiera estar en cualquier otro lado menos acá, sentimiento de abandono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuanacoRider/pseuds/GuanacoRider
Summary: Estaba solo, demasiado solo, pero no podía quejarse porque esa había sido la primera razón por la que había decidido salir de la protección de los edificios y del cemento // Si se lee con imaginación podría llegar a ser un Au de cualquier otra cosa, por ejemplo, imaginemos que es Harry Potter.





	Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Si lo leen con mucha imaginación y amor, puede llegar a ser Harry en un Au donde vive en Buenos Aires solo, estudiando medicina- porque no lo veo estudiando otra carrera que no sea esa.

 

En Buenos Aires hay una zona de parques y lagos, genéricamente conocida como Los Bosques de Palermo. En los días de semana las personas salen a caminar y a hacer ejercicio, ocasionalmente algún que otro despreocupado va a tomar mates o a disfrutar un poco del aire, fuera de la prisión de los edificios. Los fines de semana, en cambio, se llena de familias, amigos, conglomerados de humanos que salen a despejarse, disfrutar del sol o de la mera compañía lejos de las preocupaciones diarias.

Pero sí hay una cosa que no varía, sea día de semana o un sábado o un domingo, y es que la noche en los Parques no es para la misma gente que la frecuenta de día. Porque, por un lado, hay una zona roja y, por otro lado, ¿quién gastaría una hermosa noche de primavera en un lugar desolado y un tanto tétrico? Porque, con la oscuridad, la magia de los lagos y los árboles desvanece a medida que las infernales luces de la ciudad cubren un firmamento que, en realidad, tendría que ser oscuro aunque acogedor.

A pesar de ser una zona de parques, la contaminación lumínica tapa las estrellas y cubre el cielo de un manto de aprensión y sofocación. La gente escapa de esa sensación desapareciendo entre edificios, con el ruido constante de los autos y las personas, si bien es una sensación que se hace evidente si se presta un poco de atención. 

Él suponía que era por eso que estaba solo a apenas media hora de caminata de la avenida más próxima. 

No había nadie, ni policías, ni indigentes, ni personas sospechosas, ni trabajadores de la noche, ni vagabundos como él. Estaba literalmente solo. Los gansos, habituales de día en la zona, tampoco habían hecho una aparición, y los únicos animales que había distinguido era un par de pájaros confundidos, por su canto, y algún que otro mosquito.

Estaba solo, demasiado solo, pero no podía quejarse porque esa había sido la primera razón por la que había decidido salir de la protección de los edificios y del cemento. Antes que sentir esa misma soledad en el miserable cuarto que alquilaba, en un cuarto piso de un edificio paralelo a una ruidosa calle del centro, prefirió pasar la noche de manera distinta.

Su familia estaba lejos, y sus amigos, por lo menos ese día y esa noche, no importaban. Porque la soledad que sentía estaba más allá de la mera compañía de otro ser humano que podía o no entenderlo, era un sentimiento que había encontrado un hogar en su corazón, y él no sabía cómo carajo hacer para sacarlo de ahí.

En un arranque de proactividad había agarrado la billetera y salido de su cuarto. En el camino a la parada del colectivo había comprado un par de latas de cerveza, antes de tomarse el primer transporte que pasó. El destino lo llevó a la zona de bosques y él no era quién para juzgar la decisión.

Así fue como se encontró solo, devuelta, a orillas de uno de los tantos y desconocidos lagos.

Miró alrededor y, sintiéndose seguro, se sentó, los pies colgando sobre el agua turbia como el alquitrán, que reflejaba la luna de manera aceitosa. Suspiró y sacó la primera lata de cerveza. Tomó un trago y volvió a mirar al cielo.

Se recostó sobre el piso sucio, cerró lo ojos, y con un hueco en el corazón, deseó estar en cualquier otro lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba caminando el otro día por la tarde/noche y ví un chico sentado a orillas de un lago, solo, con una lata de cerveza. Me sentí extrañamente identificada.
> 
> Tuve muchas ganas de acercarme, sentarme, y contemplar la nada juntos... pero no pasó porque ¿quién sabe? por ahí él necesitaba ese momento de soledad, y no tenía derecho a arruinarselo.


End file.
